1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to an improved pressurizable chemical shipping vessel of composite construction designed for storage, shipping and pressurized dispensing of fluid chemicals. The composite construction of the vessel consists of an external container shell with a removable bottom, a seamless inner fluid container for containing the fluid chemical, and an insulating and shock-absorbing material filling the area between the inner fluid container and the external shell. The chemical shipping vessel may desirably be of entirely nonmetallic construction. The vessel is pressurizable to withstand the necessary pressures for dispensing the fluid chemicals to the point of use. For convenience and easy handling during storage and shipping, the vessel is stackable.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
There are currently available a large variety of containers for fluid chemicals, none of which offer the convenience, safety, and combination of features provided by the present novel chemical vessel.
R. Jurion, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,055, describes a container for storing and dispensing caustic substances, which utilizes an energy absorbing material to protect and support the inner vessel inside the outer container shell. The container described by Jurion, however, does not possess the specific novel features of the present vessel, which include an outer protective shell with an easily separable bottom to facilitate access to the inner fluid container and interchange of parts which may have been damaged in handling and shipping.
A. Starr, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,712, describes a container for the bulk shipment of corrosive liquids. The container comprises a rigid outer shell with an inner flexible hollow container, able to conform to the walls of the outer shell by elastic and plastic deformation upon filling. The fluid chemical vessel of the present invention, among other features not found in the Starr container, affords protection from shock and breakage by interposing an energy absorbing filler layer between the inner container and the outer shell.
Boyd, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,518, shows a portable chemical resistant fiberglass reinforced plastic storage tank, which is constructed with separable side walls and bottom section. Again, the Boyd storage tank does not have the many advantageous novel features of the present shipping vessel, including easy separability of the outer shell and the inner fluid container and an energy absorbing filler layer therebetween to provide additional protection to the container and the fluid contents.